Pour avoir le droit d'exister aux yeux du monde
by louisalibi
Summary: "Christopher... C'est doux, comme nom. C'est velouté, c'est fin, presque sensuel. Une sensualité pure. Christopher c'est un nom innocent, un nom de gamin émotif. Un Christopher ne peut pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Alors pourquoi lui, pourquoi ce Christopher-là, il a décidé de devenir un super-vilain ?" Une courte analyse du personnage de Chris D'Amico.


**Un essai sur Kick-Ass. Parce-que j'aime Chris D'Amico, parce-que l'inspiration ne me vient qu'à quatre heures du matin et que les studios Ghbili ferment leurs portes.**  
**Je ne possède en aucun cas le personnage ou l'univers de la BD. C'est plein de fautes, ça n'a pas de sens, mais par principe je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

Christopher. Chris-to-pher. Chris, pour les proches. Chris D'Amico.

"Christopher..." C'est doux, comme nom. C'est velouté, c'est fin, presque sensuel. Une sensualité pure. Christopher c'est un nom innocent, un nom de gamin émotif. Un Christopher ne peut pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Alors pourquoi lui, pourquoi ce Christopher-là, il a décidé de devenir un super-vilain ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu à tout prix répandre le mal alors qu'il a hérité d'un prénom si sain ? Peut-être qu'au fond, c'est pas un vrai Chris. En tout cas si c'est un vrai, il fait honte à son nom.

Mais intéressons-nous plus profondément à la chose. Christopher D'Amico a-t-il choisi de son plein gré sa voie de Méchant ? Se reconnaît-il dans ce rôle de gosse revanchard aux idées tordues, à l'esprit lâche et au surnom imprononçable ? Tout ce spectacle, cette mise en scène autour de son personnage ; cette obsession d'être quelqu'un, d'enfin se faire un nom et marquer les esprits. Le "Motherfucker"... Lui-même serait incapable d'annoncer ses réelles motivations - en a-t-il seulement ? D'où vient donc cette volonté obscure, cette force ultime qui le pousse à torturer, à détruire, à inspirer la mort ? À l'instant où le jeune homme s'est retrouvé orphelin, quelque chose a disjoncté dans son cerveau. Lui qui avait toujours été le dernier des loosers, le nerd, le fils à papa pété de thunes, lui à qui rien n'avait jamais réussi venait de perdre le dernier lien qui l'unissait au monde réel, à sa famille, à son _foyer_.

Il a bien fallu qu'il trouve un moyen d'évacuer sa peine, de faire sortir enfin la _détresse_ qui habitait son cœur. Devenir un Vilain, c'était facile. Il pensait que peut-être, si d'autres souffraient pour lui, si des innocents partageaient sa douleur, ce vide dans son cœur serait enfin comblé ; mais ses espoirs furent vains, et ça n'a fait qu'aggraver sa folie naissante. C'est dur d'être mal dans sa peau, quand on est adolescent. Tout s'effondre autour de vous, c'est un trou noir, un Néant. C'est pire que le désespoir.

"Christopher". Il vient tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans, mais dans sa tête c'est comme s'il en avait douze. Il peu exhiber son costume de cuir aussi fièrement qu'il veut le laisser croire, jamais il ne cessera de penser et d'agir comme un enfant. Mais ce n'est qu'une question d'éducation, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on a un père qui vous renie, une mère qui se soumet à l'ordre patriarcal mais qu'à côté de ça, on a tout ce que l'on veut sans même avoir à le demander, il est normal que notre notion de barrière entre rêve et réalité se retrouve étroite. Kick-Ass, lui, il n'est pas comme ça. C'est un jeune homme intelligent, mature, qui a vite compris la tournure dramatique que peut prendre chaque chose. C'est parce-qu'il a eu un bon père, lui. Un peu maladroit sur les bords, mais aux intentions bonnes et au sourire aimant.

C'était ça, le véritable problème. Christopher D'Amico n'avait jamais connu la sensation d'aimer ou d'être aimé. Le concept même de l'amour était flou dans son esprit, et cette absence freinait considérablement son épanouissement psychologique. Enfermé chez lui comme un prisonnier, il n'avait jamais eu la liberté de décider de ses propres choix, et cette frustration l'avait entraîné dans une véritable machine infernale sur laquelle il n'avait plus aucune emprise.

Eh bien, tant pis. C'est trop tard pour reculer, à présent. "Le Motherfucker" ; bien sûr que Chris ne s'aime pas comme ça. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé grandir comme tous les jeunes de son âge, entrer au lycée, ramener des bulletins, faire des études, se faire des amis et qui-sait, avoir un rencard. Bien sûr que l'image que le miroir lui renvoie ne lui procure que dégoût et solitude. Mais il n'a plus de raison de réparer les dégâts causés. Rien ne peut plus le faire souffrir, désormais.

"Christopher..." Tu n'as pas fait honneur à son nom. C'est fini. Le jeune homme prometteur que ton corps couvait en silence n'a pas eu le temps de germer, et tu n'es plus aujourd'hui que l'ombre de toi-même, un déchet humain. Le regard fixe et le cœur vide, tu fais couler le sang pour avoir le droit d'exister aux yeux du monde.


End file.
